


Double Bagged (alternate)

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate take, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (short, porn without plot) If Vaskur had been the one to cross worlds, what would he have thought of Black Hats 'skills'?





	Double Bagged (alternate)

Vaskur was sick of it all. 

Sick of his goody two shoes boss that was barely good enough for a fuck, sick of being forced to make weapons-oh, no, his bad,  _ defensive tools and gadgets _ for  _ heroes _ who couldn’t even make a stand on their own to buy up and show off how  _ good _ they were at saving the day with their new toys, sick of  _ playing _ nice. 

Thankfully, White Hat was an idiot. Despite the fact Vaskur had attempted to escape  _ multiple _ times in the past, the fool was letting Vaskur work on a  _ teleporter _ , of all things. Then again, given Vaskurs strings of  _ failed _ attempts of escape, perhaps White Hat simply underestimated his scientist. Especially now… 

He was lucky to have gotten that scrap of White Hat’s coat. After 404 had one of his tantrums and White Hat had ‘calmed him down’, Vaskur had found the piece of clothing on 404’s claws… and from what he’d seen, White hat’s clothing was as much a piece of his flesh as his skin. How could Vaskur possibly miss an opportunity to examine something like that?

And now that examination led him to the discovery of the world- several worlds, if he was right. He’d glimpsed into another world- a world where his boss was a true villain, a force to be feared. At first anger at clawed at his insides, jealous of the other version of him that had lived there, wondering why, oh why, couldn’t he have been born into  _ that _ world? But then… he figured out he had a chance to cross over. 

Convincing White Hat to let him make a teleporter had been surprising easy. Stupid, really, as he’d said. And just to be a dick about it, Vaskur was designing the teleportation device in the shape of a gun. The end result was a five-sided diamond shaped barrel with a trigger, and three extendable platings to help focus the energy he generated. White Hat had questioned the design already, which Vaskur had simply dismissed by rambling on about some science sounding mumbo-jumbo about how his device  _ wouldn’t _ work if it had a different shape. White Hat had believed him.

He almost laughed. Everything he could ever want was in the palms of his hands. Now was his moment of triumph. Stepping back from his work table, Vaskur raised his gun and took fire at the nearest wall, a blue portal ripping open through the fabric of space and time. It looked like a mirror, as if it were a reflection of his own lab, rather than another world entirely. Vaskur wasted no time in stepping through, the portal tingling his skin slightly as he passed through it.

“Uh… who are you?” A familiar voice asked. Vaskur snapped his gaze to a man that look quite a lot like him… not like that was hard when all you really had to do was wear a bag on your head. 

“... You. Another version of you, that is.” Vasur replied, stepping back from his portal. He raised his gun a second time, firing on the open portal. This time, however, he used the setting to  _ close _ the portal. His counterpart scrambled away at the sound of the blast anyway, cowering where he stood. Hmfp. Before he could fully return his attention to his counterpart, the device in his hands suddenly made a loud  _ SHAAAAACRACK _ like sound as all the power in the device suddenly went down. Perhaps it couldn’t take more than a single jump. 

“It’s a  _ teleportation  _ ray-gun, not a weapon. One that can travel through alternate dimensions. Ever hear of the multiple worlds theory?” Vaskur asked, hooking his gun onto his belt. As he did so his eyes tracked down to a table just in front of him. His eyes passed over the tables surface, past dirty mugs and tools, landing on several blueprints spread out for editing. What he saw got him excited- plans for  _ real _ weapons, torture devices, devices to spread  _ evil _ into the world… yes, he’d missed making plans like these. “I’ve been watching this world. I like it.” 

“Uh, you do?” the other him asked, getting closer. “How did you…” the man's gaze tracked to the teleporter on Vaskurs hip as he fell silent.

“Yes… in fact, I like it  _ much _ better than my own.” He added. “Black Hat is a far better monster than White Hat… White Hat tries to  _ hide _ the fact he’s not human, if you can believe it.” Vaskur paused, shaking his head. “And he never lets me  _ kill _ anyone.”

A smile crossed his face under his bag. “In fact, I think I’d rather take  _ your _ place.”

Turning on a heel, he jumped his counterpart as the two of them slammed to the floor, Vaskur pining the other man down. Cue the other man yelping and struggling to break free, trying to kick Vaskur off of him. Vaskur shifted his weight, grabbing the others man throat and squeezing. He could feel the others adam apple bob as he tried to gasp in breath, struggling harder as his air supplies was cut off. 

“H-he won’t mistake you for m-me.” The other man gasped out, clawing at Vaskurs hand. 

“I watched you make those confidence boosting serum… I’ve been watching you for awhile. It’s a good excuse for the personality change, isn't it?”

“ **It would have been** .” 

Before Vaskur could respond to the new voice, he was ripped off the other man and dangled upside down in the air by a shadow hand, a new figure stepping out of the shadows. The counterpart to his boss ran a single eye down Vaskur’s body before turning to the other man, tsking. 

“ **I would have assumed you could do better against yourself than** **_that_ ** **, Flug.** ” the demon tsked, hands curling over his walking cane as Flug scrambled to his feet, struggling to rebalance himself as he gasped in breath. 

“S-Sorry Black Hat, sir.” Flug said, shaking his head. “I d-didn’t, um, he caught me off guard, is all.” 

Another clawed, shadow hand reached out and snatched the teleporter from Vaskurs belt, smashing it to pieces before smacking it onto the floor a few time, pieces going everywhere. “ **Don’t expect me to save you every time your counterpart attacks you** .” Black Hat said, voice calm despite the carnage going on right in front of him. “ **I can’t have both of you distracting me all the time.** ”

“What?” Vaskur asked. 

“What?!” Flug asked.

“ **What?** ” Black Hat asked, lips curling upwards into a devilish smile. “ **Did you think I would turn away the opportunity to double my R &D staff? I’m a businessman, Flug, you should know that.** ”

“But sir!” Flug yelped, pointing at the still dangling Vaskur. “He tried to kill me!”

“Well I don’t have a reason to kill you now.” Vaskur pointed out. “So long as you don’t annoy me, that is.” 

Flug made a scoffing sound at that, glaring at the other version of himself. Vaskur crossed his arms and glared back. Black Hat chuckled, moving closer to Flug and taking the shorter mans chin, lifting his head up. “ **You know I won’t let him kill you, Flug, you're too valuable an employee to let go.** ” 

“And too valuable a fucktoy, I bet.” Vaskur mused. When both the other turned their gaze to him, Vaskur just shrugged. “Oh, don’t tell me you’ve never fucked each other before. White Hat was a  _ massive _ slut, especially during his heats… but he was a little two boring. Black Hat must be so much more  _ fun _ , isn't he, Flug?” he asked his counterpart, who his face in embarrassment. 

Black Hat’s lips curled upwards again. 

“ **Oh, you’re used to a** **_bitch_ ** **, aren't you?** ” he asked, sweeping closer to hold the sides of Vaskur’s head. “ **I suppose I’ll just have to teach you who’s top dog, than.** ” he mused, snapping his fingers. The shadows jumped forward, encircling him and blocking his vision. Once he could see again, he realized they were in Black Hat’s personal bedroom. 

He was dropped onto the bed before he could get a good look at the bedroom, shadows stripping themselves from the wall to strip Vaskur down and pin him to the bed. 

“I’m not about to float away if you aren't careful.” Vaskur said, struggling faintly against the restraints. He hated being held down, caged. Above him, Black Hat slowly stalked around the side of the bed, watching as Vaskur was stripped down to his skin. Although he felt a stab of annoyance when his binder was removed, he both doubted Black Hat cared about anything beyond getting what  _ he  _ wanted, and it really wasn’t that healthy for him to have sex with it on anyway. He’d never told White Hat that, and he planned not to tell Black Hat either. As if he’d ever cared about  _ healthy _ habits before. 

“ **Oh? Then you’ll do better than Flug did, at least.** ” Black Hat purred, snapping his fingers again as his clothing melted away, leaving him nude. Vaskur’s eyes immediately went down to see what was between Black Hat’s legs, and he nearly jolted in his surprise. He’d thought White Hat was  _ big _ … “ **He was eager as well, up until it was time to** **_actually_ ** **spread his legs. He learned to be my bitch eventually** .” Black Hat said with a chuckled, crawling onto the bed. Vaskur licked his lips, wiggling again, this time in the need to get  _ closer _ . 

Surprisingly, Black Hat seemed to read his mind, allowing him the freedom to  _ move _ as the shadows sunk away. Vaskur set up, stretching his limbs and wiggling out the numbness that had grown in that time.

“Did you hold him down, too?” Vaskur asked. The image of his counterpart pinned down seemed fitting to him… he couldn’t wait until this escalated to threesomes. Black Hat got closer, pressing Vaskur to his chest. 

“ **Of course, until he learned to stop running.** ” Black Hat purred, running his hands down Vaskur’s body, pushing him back into the pillows. “ **I always get what I want, after all.** ” he added, spreading Vaskur’s legs. Black Hat lowered a hand to the humans pussy, slipping a long finger inside to test how tight he’d be. Vaskur was already dripping wet, stretching easily under his fingers. Smirking, Black Hat pulled his fingers out and stuffed them into Vaskurs mouth, purring when they were obidently sucked clean. 

Vaskur let the fingers slid out of his mouth with a small  _ pop _ , watching as Black Hat lined his cock up with the waiting pussy, Vaskur licking his lips as he clenched the sheets under his hands. When that tentacle first began to slide in, Vaskur noted with some disappointment the head thinner to a much smaller point than White Hat had ever had, but then it swelled out into something  _ much _ thicker, the length sliding into him inch by neverending inch. 

This was one of the nice things about being trans, feeling the immense pleasure all over his body as he was stuffed full. His clit alone had more nerves in it then a dick. He freely moaned as he was filled, not having to fake his sounds like he did with White Hat. He was shameless as he spread his legs further, pushing his body up where it met Black Hat’s hips. He whined as Black Hat pulled his hips back, despite knowing things were about to get  _ better _ . 

Black Hat chuckled, his tongue sliding out to flick at Vaskurs neck, moments before his jaw suddenly clamped down on the others neckline, the pleasure offset as he shoved the whole of his cock back inside the other as he began thrusting into the others greedy pussy. The pleasure and pain melted into a cocktail of sensation that left Vaskur mewling and clawing at Black Hat’s back for  _ more _ , filling him to the point of overflowing. 

He’d almost forgotten Black Hat wis biting him until the demon pulled his teeth out, lapping at Vaskurs neck. That was definitely going to be one big, bad hickey when all was said and done. And in the one spot that wasn’t covered by his outfit, too. The mark practically sung of  _ ownership _ , he couldn’t wait to show it off. 

Black Hat pulled back before lifting Vaskurs hips into the air, balancing Vaskur on the small of his back as he plowed hard and fast into the others warm body, hips smacking loudly with each thrust. Vaskur yelled under him, nearly breathless as he rolled with each movement, limbs shaking from the powerful sensations. 

He could feel the others dick  _ swell _ before the cum splattered deep inside him, the thick shaft and angle preventing even a single drop from escaping. Vaskur could  _ feel _ it, the demon semon so much thicker and colder than normal, as if cold tar was being poured into his body. Black Hat kept going as he came, slamming his hips down into Vaskur until the humans orgasm finally slammed down around him, trapping Black Hat’s dick inside the quivering folds. 

Vaskur moaned softly as he came down from his high, body shaking as it tried to release all the pent up sensations. His body was lowered to the bed, Black Hat laying next to him and purring loudly, like a cat. Vaskur rolled over, a smirk spreading across his face. 

“Round two?” he asked, tracing a hand down Black Hat’s chest.


End file.
